The present invention relates to sun-shades and relates more particularly to a motorcar sun-shade which is easy to install and durable in use and, which provides satisfactory heat-isolating effect.
Various manual and motor-operated motorcar covers and sun-shades have been known for protecting motorcars against direct sunlight. These motorcar covers and sun-shades are not satisfactory in use because they are not easy to install and may occupy much space when not in use. There is still disclosed a parasol type of motorcar sun-shades which can be conveniently stretched to open for protecting a motorcar against direct sunlight. However, this structure can not cover the whole body of a motorcar, and therefore, it can not effectively protect a motorcar against the heat from the sun. Further, the conventional motorcar covers or sun-shades may be displaced or moved away by a strong wind easily to lose its effectiveness.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a motorcar sun-shade for protecting a motorcar against direct sunlight which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install on a motorcar and durable in use and, which occupies less space when not in use and provides good heat isolating effect.